Life, Love and Lust
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: DRABBLES- Tsunade and Shizune explore the more sensual sides of a relationship; an exploration of love, sexual deviance and the way life continues to move on around lovers. YURI LEMONS TsuShizu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first lemon for these two without it being in first person for one of them. I hope it's ok. This is also a small favor to those who feel that these two don't get enough...fun together. As for the people who support my JirTsu fics, I apologize but these two are sexy together. Oh, and please review! *Bows* Thank you!

--

The day had dragged on, causing the blonde hokage to get agitated. She waited outside her office; she was looking anxiously for her lover. When said person rounded the corner, Tsunade hissed, "What took you so long?"

Shizune replied, "Well, I had a double shift at the hospital. There was a girl with cardiac arrest symptoms."

Nodding slightly, the blonde woman stated, "Very well. Now, uhm..." She coughed and tugged Shizune close. Her amber eyes gazed up into the onyx eyes of her lover. The pair stared at one another until the dark haired woman crushed their lips together. One hand slipped into Tsunade's capri pants and began to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves that protruded from the blonde woman's folds. Shizune's tongue traced her mentor's lips, tasting the sweet fullness. "Let's go. I...I need you." Both kunoichi raced towards Tsunade's bungalow.

The raven haired woman pulled the hokage into her arms and squeezed the lush globes of Tsunade's ass. They struggled with one another up the stairwell until they finally tripped to the floor. There, Shizune started to bite the blonde woman's neck. Tsunade retreated underneath her, still letting their lips connect as they moved up the stairs. The assistant growled, "You're just begging for this, aren't you?" She bit Tsunade's lip, tugging and licking at her lips. Finally, they were back on their feet.

The women stumbled down the hallway, blindly searching as they kissed. The raven haired woman used one hand to open the door to Tsunade's room. The pair fell back and hit the floor but continued to kiss. They wouldn't make it to the bed. Stripping away the hokage's clothes, Shizune began to gently tease the rosy nipples. Her left hand squeezed the nipple that topped the right breast while her tongue pleasured the left. Tsunade started panting lightly, her hazel eyes closed. She cried out as Shizune switched her mouth to the other breast and bit down on the tiny pebble. Pleasure teemed through her breasts and down to her core. The blonde involuntarily rocked her hips as her assistant pinched both nipples roughly. The raven haired woman moved her hands slowly down Tsunade's stomach, resting lightly on her hips. Shizune sucked on Tsunade's tongue as one hand began to move lower. Tsunade began to undulate her hips as Shizune cupped her sex in the palm of her hand. "Please..." whispered the blonde as she moved her pelvis sensually against Shizune.

In reply, Shizune would normally just smile and nod. But occasionally, she would tease her hokage. The raven haired woman kneaded the soft mound with her hand and asked, "Was that a 'please' I heard, Hokage-sama?"

The dominant woman laughed as Tsunade growled, "Shizune, under NO circumstances are you to call me Hokage-sama while you have your hand between my legs, are we clear?!" The other woman chuckled and nodded. Continuing, Tsunade whimpered into Shizune's ear, "Please, I need you inside of me. NOW."

That was all the urging the assistant needed. She angled her wrist and slowly slid her index finger inside. The blonde woman moaned, clasping the fabric of Shizune's kimono tightly. Shizune found a slow rhythm, thrusting her finger in and out gently. The raven haired woman grasped Tsunade's waist tightly, ravaging her mouth in tandem with their love making. Erotic little moans kept escaping Tsunade's throat as Shizune pressed in deeper. With a hitched breath, the younger woman asked, "How does it feel? Tell me what I'm doing to you."

"You're...you're thrusting deep inside of me...and it feels so good. But I want you to fill me. I need more of you..." Tsunade emphasized the words by pressing against Shizune's hand, effectively forcing the finger deeper. Her head fell back, her long hair splaying over the floor.

"Aahhh...Tsunade..." Shizune groaned and let her head fall against the blonde's shoulder. She pushed another finger into the older woman's body and pumped a little bit faster. She thrust faster and scissored her fingers. Loving the way Tsunade arched and cried out, Shizune added a third finger. Tsunade felt moisture well up in her eyes and she pulled Shizune's mouth down to her own. The feeling of Shizune filling her, possessing her very core was so amazing. Shizune kissed the blonde deeply, thoroughly. Her tongue explored the moist cavern of Tsunade's mouth with powerful strokes. When the fingers curved and hit the most erogenous point inside Tsunade's body, the blonde cried out her lover's name. She pushed her pelvis flush against Shizune's. The coil in her stomach was tightened impossibly and one more thrust would make it spring. "Ready?" Shizune panted into Tsunade's ear. She kept rubbing her thumb against the little nodule of flesh.

Tsunade let out a strangled reply, "Y-yes!" She bucked and arched, raising herself and Shizune from the floor as the wave of pleasure crested beneath her. The blonde woman let out a silent scream as the very wind left her body while white light exploded in her head. Finally, Tsunade lowered again, feeling languid and boneless. "I love you, Shizune."

"Just as I love you," the other woman replied softly. Their lips brushed gently in sweet, loving strokes. They lay beside one another on the floor, kissing and caressing one another. Shizune, still fully clothed, slowly undid her obi and pulled away her kimono. "Are you even awa-" A soft snore interrupted her, alerting her to the status of her lover. The blonde, curled on her side, slept peacefully. Smiling softly, Shizune spread her kimono over the both of them and laid back to cuddle her lover close. Overcome with sleep, the raven haired assistant dozed off into the pleasant world of dreams where she once again joined Tsunade.

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Part 1 to a small mini-series I might put in these one-shots. They center around the sexual encounters of Tsunade and Shizune, so don't worry. Please, enjoy this little twist on the TsuShizu relationship! Caution- there is sex between a young jounin and her teenage student. Not like there aren't worse stories on this site, though...and just for future reference, I don't particularly like referring to a woman's vagina as her "pussy". As a woman myself, I find the term vulgar and- oh, well, I'm rambling. Sorry, please, read the sexy yuri-ness!

Moonlight flowed through the windows, falling upon a desk with a single light over it. Shizune tapped her pencil against the desk, quickly becoming annoyed with having to write down the specifics of her mission report. As it was their first B-rank mission as a team, the woman had expected things to go a little south. But she hadn't expected it to go as bad as it did: Orochimaru had managed to get himself beaten into a coma, Jiraiya was in critical condition after such a great amount of bloodloss and Tsunade had been kidnapped. Thankfully, the boys had managed to save her but ended up in the hospital in the process. Shizune had, herself, been preoccupied by protecting the daimyo from standard robbery. "What a day..." A quiet knock sounded, bringing the young jounin from her reverie. She frowned slightly and got up, pulling a kunai out just in case. As she opened the door, the raven-haired woman peeked around the edge to see who was there. Finally seeing that it was her blonde student, Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-chan, what are you doing here? It's almost two o' clock in the morning..."

The amber-eyed girl blushed, sheepishly giggling, "I couldn't sleep." As she walked across the threshold into her sensei's house, the girl murmured, "Your house is so clean, sensei!"

"It's more of an apartment, really...but yes, it is clean. I prefer to keep it that way because I'm a little obsessive compulsive." Shutting the door after the her student entered, Shizune turned back to see the teen looking over the report. "Quite the fight we had today, huh?"

"Yeah...I got so scared, Shizune-sensei..." Tsunade's wide, amber eyes had begun to fill with tears.

The older kunoichi frowned. "Scared?"

"That I'd lose you. You've been so wonderful to me..." Allowing a few tears to fall, the blonde collapsed to her knees and murmured, "You've been so kind to me. And you're so beautiful, sensei, I'll never be like you..."

Rushing over to her student, the jounin soothed, "Tsunade-chan, you're already beautiful. Don't listen to Jiraiya or Orochimaru; one is a perv who likes big breasts and the other is probably gay."

Tsunade could help but chuckle darkly. She said, "But they're righ-"

"No, they're not. You're beautiful. You're smart and funny and so, so wonderful." Shizune, onyx-colored eyes starting to narrow slightly, snapped, "I wish...I wish I could make you see that!"

"I'll be ok," muttered the teen. "M-may I stay with you tonight? My family will understand, after all..." Standing slowly, the girl propped herself upon the small, black futon.

"Yeah, and later today, we can train a little bit. Then, you can show Jiraiya and Orochimaru how strong you've gotten since they got themselves thrown in the hospital," laughed the raven-haired woman. She resumed her seat at the desk, working on the report. The two kunoichi sat in silence for a time; the only thing to break the silence was their slightly quickened breathing. Shizune murmured, "You can go ahead and go to sleep; I'll be done in a few minutes." She struggled out of her shirt, cursing at how bothersome the over-long sleeves could be.

Tsunade shook her head blankly, fixated on her sensei. The older kunoichi had discarded the torn, forest green vest and let it rest upon the arm of the futon. The same went for the long-sleeved navy blue shirt. Shizune was left in a form-fitting mesh shirt that clung to her breasts in all the perfect areas. The blonde girl stammered, "I-I get n-nightmares..."

Looking up abruptly, the eighteen-year-old inquired, "You do? Oh...well, as long as I have this report in by nine o' clock later this morning, it should be ok."

A soft smile spread across the girl's face as the older kunoichi stood and stretched. Blood rushed to Tsunade's cheeks as she watched her sensei's back arch, breasts jutting out beautifully. The girl couldn't stand anymore; she leaped from her seat and wrapped herself around the jounin. Instinctively, Shizune's hands went to cup her student's ass. The amber-eyed chuunin gasped quietly before latching her mouth onto the older woman's. As Tsunade attempted to deepen the kiss, the jounin stood there, shocked by her student's sudden passion. "Sensei..." The title came out as a raspy plea.

Shizune felt the chuunin's tongue prod at her sealed lips; her will was broken. She closed her eyes and thrust her tongue forcefully into Tsunade's mouth, tasting and teasing every inch she could of the moist cavern. The girl clinging to the jounin groaned quietly, pressing herself closer. They pawed at one another; Shizune's hands moved from cupping the teen's ass and began to push under the short, pale blue kimono that the girl wore. "You're...so warm..." the older kunoichi choked lamely.

The pair headed for the bedroom, stumbling down the hallway. After Tsunade nipped at the woman's tongue, the jounin slammed the girl into the wall and pressed their hips roughly together. Shizune began to grind forcefully against her student's core, sucking at the teen's tongue. Tilting her head back, the chuunin effectively broke away for air. She gasped, breathing in deeply and greedily, feeling the air fill her lungs. Tsunade let a low moan escape her throat when she felt her sensei's lips and teeth and tongue ravishing her neck. "Finally...oh, sensei...!"

"Tsunade-chan, we can't do this...y-you're my studen-" Shizune began.

Cutting her lover off with a searing kiss, Tsunade arched into the jounin and let their tongues battle. They had begun to make their way down the hallway again; in the process, Tsunade's obi had been discarded and Shizune's pants had somehow become unbuttoned and unzipped. The older woman took advantage of the situation and hooked one arm beneath the chuunin's bottom. Her other arm extended to help guide their way down the dark hallway. Breaking the kiss, the raven-haired jounin began to nuzzle her student's collarbone with her nose and slowly moved lower. She lifted Tsunade's body a little and used her teeth to move the sides of the teen's kimono out of the way. Promptly, her lips sought one of the dark pink nubs that strained against the mesh. The blonde girl groaned, "Shizune..."

Suckling softly at first, the dark-haired kunoichi slowly let any inhibitions fall away. Her tongue pressed directly against the fully erect nipple just as they crossed the threshold into the jounin's room. Shizune gave an approving grunt when the girl tugged lightly on her raven-colored locks of hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." snarled the taller woman. She pulled back and gazed at her student; Tsunade lay sprawled across the bed, hair mussed, cheeks tinged pink, clothes in disarray. Her budding chest heaved through the opening in her kimono and her amber-colored eyes were so dilated that there was barely any amber left to show. The jounin kneeled between the girl's legs, running her hands up the outside of Tsunade's thighs. Softly, her hands pushed the pale blue fabric up and she sucked in a quick breath when the teen raised her hips so the kimono could be pushed up further. But, Shizune wasn't about to complain. She moved the fabric up around her student's waist before concentrating on the best way to get rid of the blonde's lace panties. The older female smirked, "Lace? You wear those on missions?"

"Hell no," snapped the blonde, "I changed into them before I came to see you." The blush in her cheeks deepened. "I do wear them when we sleep in the same room or tent though..."

"Oh? Have you been planning on seducing me, little lioness?" The jounin bent over and nibbled at the underside of Tsunade's left breast, her hands rubbing the lace that covered the girl's firm buttocks. The teen groaned and raised her hips, pressing against her sensei.

"Sh-shut up...I've just..." Tsunade cried out when her sensei's teeth caught her nipple and tugged it. "I've admired you for so long and recently, I've begun to-" She hissed at the sharp flicking of Shizune's tongue. "I've begun to have fantasies about you..." Shizune continued to suck roughly at her student's sensitive nipple, her hand coaxing its twin into a similar state. She was about to run her fingertips over the teen's hips when the girl below snarled, "Shizune, take me now or else I will find a way to hurt you."

"My pleasure," growled the raven-haired kunoichi. She tugged her student's kimono off and cut the lace panties easily with a kunai. Before she got much further, however, Tsunade was already up and tearing the navy blue pants; the mesh shirt followed soon after, leaving both women naked. Shizune pulled the girl close, letting their bodies just touch; they both let out quiet gasps of surprise. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. "You feel perfect...just right here in my arms, you feel perfect." Pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth again, the jounin began to move her hips slowly.

Tsunade could feel the heat between her thighs intensify and her legs hooked around her sensei's hips. With each stroke of her tongue, the older female moved her hands lower. The blonde girl kept her arms wrapped tightly around her lover's neck, raising her pelvis in a desperate motion, begging for fulfillment. She sobbed, "Please, Shizune, I need you..."

The hand that had been caressing the chuunin's thigh slipped between the women's bodies and searched urgently for the girl's core. As soon as she found it, Shizune used a single finger to probe gently, teasing the entrance. "Tsunade-chan, are you...?"

"N-no...my first time was a couple months ago...since then, I've only done it twice more...I couldn't climax either time." The young Senju averted her eyes, cheeks flushed with embarassment, need and sorrow.

Jealousy bubbled in the onyx-eyed woman. She growled, "Who was the lucky bastard?"

"Ji...Jiraiya..." whimpered the girl. "He said he loved me...but he couldn't possibly stay true to me...and it made me so mad. It made me realize I didn't love him. I realized that- that I had always wanted to be with you..."

"How do you figure that?" Shizune sat up, bringing her student with her. She kept the girl close, resting her chin against the blonde's breasts, looking up at her.

"You, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are all Scorpios. I'm naturally drawn to you, as you are to me. But when I was with Jiraiya, I realized I wanted someone who cared about me. And not just my body. I wanted someone who wanted to listen and had similar interests...and that's you, sensei. Plus..." Tsunade kissed her sensei's forehead, letting a single tear fall. "I've fallen so hard for you I can barely stand it."

With that, two fingers gently slid into the girl. The blonde shuddered, crying out. "I will never let him- or anyone else- touch you ever again." Shizune bit her student's neck hard, claiming the flesh there. She whispered, "You're mine now."

The teen rocked her hips frantically, trying to adjust and build herself up to climax all at once. She clung desperately to her sensei; the two digits that were buried in her sex were simply holding still, allowing the girl to do as she needed. Finally managing to stop wiggling, Tsunade looked down. Her lover watched intently as the teen's amber-colored eyes widened a little. The soft chuckle from Shizune brought the Senju out of her reverie. She stuttered, "S-sorry. I'm just...not used to feeling so desperate for someone's touch before..." Moving her pelvis forward, Tsunade forced the fingers within her body to shift a little and gave a quiet moan.

"Ok, Tsunade-chan," Shizune replied. She started to gently thrust her fingers, pumping in and out of the tight channel of Tsunade's sex. The hot wetness engulfed her two digits and she closed her eyes, imagining the sensation. She picked up speed, easing herself and her beloved back down. Groans and soft cries of pleasure soon dominated the room, only being broken by gasps for air.

"S-sensei, I'm-" Tsunade cut off, sobbing when her lover pulled out. She whimpered, "I was so close..." But when Shizune began to suckle and bite at the girl's hard nipples again, she stopped any protests.

The jounin kissed her way along the teen's flat stomach, nipping each hip for good measure. Then, she dipped her head and nuzzled the clean-shaven mound of heat. A heady scent assaulted the woman's nostrils and she moaned quietly. Her tongue flicked quickly at the tiny bundle of nerves that lay hidden between the plump lips. Tsunade screamed, arching off the bed. Deciding that she enjoyed her student's response, Shizune did it again. She also bit down gently on the nub, tugging softly. Immediately, the chuunin tensed. "Don't cum just yet, my darling," the raven-haired kunoichi begged. She hooked her arms around each of Tsunade's thighs and buried her tongue as deep as possible in the girl's sex.

Two strong, small hands flew to the back of Shizune's head; the fingers clutched desperately at ebony locks of hair and tugged. The hot, wet organ that explored her most intimate area was relentless in its play. From teasing her entrance to trying to press against that deep, wonderful spot within her body, the jounin's tongue made each and every movement intense. Tsunade started to give more high-pitched cries as her sensei's tongue got faster and rougher. She shrieked, "Sensei!" Her thighs clenched, the mouth of her sex contracted and her back arched as far as possible. A blinding wall of pleasure bore down on the teen as she experienced her orgasm.

Musky, opaque fluid gushed out of the Senju kunoichi; Shizune noted the taste and groaned into the girl's channel. The little mouth continued to suck at her tongue, trying to draw more ecstasy. But, finally in need of a large amount of air, the woman pulled away. She gulped down a huge breath of air and let her head fall against her student's belly. Shizune chuckled, "Such an amazing girl..."

"Sensei?" The jounin was shocked that Tsunade was already cognizant.

"Just Shizune from now on, my love. And anytime you feel the need for this- or just to talk- come here, all right?" Raising her head a little, the raven-haired woman kissed her beloved's navel.

"I'll be here every night then...how long will we have to keep this secret?" Tsunade questioned.

Surprise fluttered across the older woman's face. She asked, "What do you mean?"

"You said I was yours, right? Well, then, we're together. And I love you. So, I'll be coming over every night I'm able to," the blonde chuunin explained.

Shizune smiled softly and moved up to gather her smaller lover into a tender embrace. She whispered, "I love you too." As the pair settled down to sleep, the woman added, "I can't wait to find out how long you can last...and exactly how flexible you are..." The blonde girl smiled playfully and kissed her lover; sleep caught up to them both, eventually.


	3. READ WARNING

A/N: This particular piece is a gift for a friend of mine- a yuri fanboy- who asked me something that I had rarely ever thought of.

Warning: This contains two women indulging in consensual lovemaking. IMPORTANT! It also includes futanari. No like, no read, no flame. Thank you! Also: I'm a girl, for Christ's sake. If I don't get a specific part of the male anatomy or feeling to that particular piece of the anatomy just right, I'm sorry. I've done my research. Now, by all means, before you get bored, READ!

[X]

The lights were low in the Hokage's bedroom as the two occupants readied themselves for the night. "Shizune, are you ready yet?" called the blonde woman; the medic-nin was jittery to the point of nearly bouncing lightly on the mattress. She grinned brightly as she fell back and gazed anxiously at the ceiling.

"N-not really," stammered the other woman. From her spot in the master bathroom, the raven-haired medic leaned back a little to scowl at the Hokage. Shizune grumbled, "You're lucky I even agreed to this...I don't even know why I did!"

Tsunade giggled and sat up in the bed, stretching lithely. Then, hearing movement within the room, she cracked her eyes open to see what it was. Her lover stood there, slack jawed at the sight before her. The Hokage- THE Hokage- was sitting with her legs folded under her pert bottom, back arched, large breasts thrust out, head thrown back in wild abandon as honey-brown eyes watched with obvious lust. Standing from where she was perched, the older of the pair sauntered across the room. The blonde giggled at the lingering expression of obvious want on Shizune's normally stern face. She murmured seductively, "Is there something wrong, Shi-zu-ne?" Pushing herself up on tip-toe, the Hokage lightly kissed her lover on the lips, repeating until the younger medic's hands rested on the amber-eyed woman's hips.

The light, playful kisses simply weren't cutting it for the jōnin; she slipped her tongue out to trace along the crease of Tsunade's lips with power and purpose. Her grip on the blonde tightened slightly as the Sannin's mouth gave entrance. Deftly, the younger woman's tongue began to prod and tease her former master's into a heated battle for dominance. "No, I'm perfectly fine. It's just...I have this ache that won't go away." Wrapping her arms around the amber-eyed female, Shizune pressed their hips together.

The Hokage gasped, feeling the hard throbbing against her stomach. She looked down to see the prominent bulge in her beloved's towel. Pushing the fabric open and away, Tsunade reached down to wrap her hand around her lover's manhood. It was Shizune's turn to gasp as her leader lightly squeezed and tugged. "Am I hurting you?" The blonde stopped squeezing, drawing an exasperated and pained groan from her lover.

Rearing her hips back, the thirty-year-old thrust into her lover's hand and sighed in slight relief. The pattern continued until Tsunade started stroking again. "Tsunade..." the young woman moaned. Shizune watched in disbelief as the blonde dropped to her knees and hesitantly leaned forward to kiss the tip of the taller medic's newly gained manhood. Onyx eyes widened in shock; she hadn't expected the blonde woman to give her a blowjob. "W-wait!"

"What?" The Hokage didn't wait for an answer and instead opened her lips to take in the bulbous head. It was an odd sensation as she slowly began to suck at the tip.

Shizune quickly wrapped her hand around the base of her new sex and gripped it tightly. "You...y-you don't have to do that, Tsunade." Her other hand lightly rested on the blonde medic's head, trying to push her back.

Instead of pulling back, the older woman plunged forward; she winced, nearly choking on her lover's length. She hadn't expected Shizune to be so endowed. Pulling back slowly, Tsunade allowed her teeth to graze the vein that ran along the underside of her beloved's shaft. Her assistant groaned loudly, shuddering as she tried to stay balanced. Tsunade laughed inwardly, 'I'll have to make sure that we do this every so often. It makes Shizune act so relaxed.' She continued regardless, intermittently sucking and licking.

"Damn," the younger woman breathed. She watched her former mentor; the hand that had been on Tsunade's head laced itself in her own hair as she tried to maintain control. The older female kept moving up and down on Shizune's length, sucking hard at the hot flesh. Body spasming at the feeling of Tsunade pulling back completely and sucking at the vein, the raven-haired medic closed her eyes. "Tsunade, I'm not gonna last long like this...all this is- agh!" The blonde's warm mouth once again engulfed the head and first four inches of her lover's length. One hand wrapped around the lower part of Shizune's rod, the Sannin began to pump her fist in much the same way her mouth was. Finally, the new sensations overflowed in the younger woman and she started to pull back. "I'm gonna cum...Tsunade, I'm gonna-" Tsunade tenaciously reached around, grasping her beloved's ass and holding her in place. "Tsunade, no, please! Let me pull out, please, plea- please!" Her hands flew to the amber-eyed woman's head, keeping her close as her body doubled over; she shuddered as she came hard in Tsunade's mouth.

Musky fluid shot into the amber-eyed female's throat, causing her to grunt quietly. A few more shots emptied into the blonde's mouth before the pulsing organ softened a bit. Tsunade finally let her lover back away after her orgasm had subsided. She swallowed the thick liquid and looked up at Shizune. She murmured, "Baby?"

"Wh-what, sweetheart?" Shizune's onyx-eyes were hazy in the afterglow of the orgasm. She stared down at the Sannin, taking in her beauty.

Standing up, the nude Hokage kissed her lover softly, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," breathed the younger woman. She pulled the shorter female close, pressing their bodies tightly together. The onyx-eyed medic could feel her semi-erect member slip between her former mentor's thighs and brush against the overwhelming wetness there.

The women pressed their mouths together softly, simply moving their lips beneath one another. Tsunade moaned quietly, pressing her hips forward, trying to urge her lover to thrust in. All her beloved did, however, was use her tongue to expertly probe the Sannin's pouty lips. "Shizune..." whimpered the Hokage. She panted into her lover's mouth, groaning as the tip of Shizune's length lightly parted the plump lips of her sex.

Smirking lightly, the jōnin rasped, "Not just yet, my love. I need to make sure you're ready for me." The raven-haired woman kissed and nipped along her lover's jaw, running a hand down Tsunade's spine to rest in the small of her back. She murmured, "I can't wait to feel you. I bet that you'll be just as wet and hot as ever inside. And you'll be tighter around this-" The younger medic reached between their bodies and grasped her length, rubbing the head up and down the slick folds of her mentor's folds. "Won't you."

The blonde woman nodded frantically, forcing her hips down, trying to take her lover's shaft inside. "Shizune," Tsunade whined, "Don't tease me!"

"I'm not teasing you, my darling. I promise. Now, hop up." The Hokage did as she was told and leaped up to wrap her legs around her assistant's waist. Shizune took the opportunity to capture one of her beloved's nipples between her lips and begin suckling gently. She smiled softly, feeling the blonde woman's nails lightly scratch her scalp. Her tongue flicked quickly across the Hokage's nipple, teasing and sucking the rose-colored bud into a dull ache.

Tsunade continued to moan, writhing against her former student. She held the younger woman's head against her chest, letting herself give into the marvelous pleasure of Shizune's expert tongue. Her core was swirling with heat and desire; the Hokage's face flushed a brilliant red when she felt her wetness begin to coat her inner thighs as well as her assistant's stomach. The blonde woman hissed when her beloved switched to the other breast and began biting the nipple there. "Shizune! I'm ready! Please!" Tsunade bucked and felt her lover's abs flex against her sex. They were still standing in the middle of the Hokage's chambers, which were large and quite spacious. "The bed-"

"No problem." The onyx-eyed female continued to bite and tug at Tsunade's other nipple as she took a few long strides to the large bed and fell upon it. Her erection throbbed almost painfully; Tsunade had been squirming and whimpering in such a way that it was almost unbearable to refrain fron sinking into the beautiful blonde. She whispered, "Where do you want me?" Their breasts rubbed together, nipples flicking past each other. Tsunade whimpered; the onyx-eyed woman repeated, "Where do you want me?"

"In-inside. I want you inside of me. Please, Shizune!" screeched the Sannin. She bucked, once again trying to force Shizune's length inside.

Gently, the younger medic grabbed hold of her shaft again and placed the head at her love's entrance. She slowly pushed forward, adding pressure with her weight; then, the barrier gave way. The Sannin cried out as pain tore through her body, shooting large spikes of discomfort up her spine. Stilling herself, the taller woman asked, "Are you ok, honey?" Her onyx eyes widened with love and concern as she held herself aloft and caressed Tsunade's cheek softly.

The amber-eyed woman let her head fall back, breathing deeply to steady herself. She gasped, "It's just been a long time, baby, I promise."

"You mean...you're..." An embarrassed blush overtook the exerted flushing of Shizune's cheeks as she stumbled over her words. She kissed her older lover gently, tangling her fingers in her beloved Hokage's hair. The taller, thinner woman continued to softly kiss Tsunade as she started moving her hips slowly. A quiet squeak of pain escaped the blonde but as the gentle rocking went on, the quiet cries of discomfort morphed into moans of pleasure.

"Shizu, faster. More. Please." The Hokage arched her back, forcing her lover deeper. She groaned at the feeling of Shizune's rod filling her so completely; more completely that the younger kunoichi's fingers could. But there was also a knowledge of accepting that it would be difficult for her beloved to find and hit the sensitive spot inside of the older woman. That thought, however, was pushed aside as Shizune began thrusting faster.

The raven-haired woman started pumping her hips rapidly; she grinned lecherously, savoring the wet slap of her skin against Tsunade's. It felt heavenly to be buried so deeply within her former mentor; Shizune quietly growled, trying to maintain control. Her goal was made difficult by the blonde woman's constant movement, the low moans that seemed to flow continuously from her pale throat and the slick heat of Tsunade's womanhood. 'How long does she want this to last? I mean, Scorpios are known for their sexual prowess but Tsunade is downright insatiable!' Shizune swore inwardly. Feeling the tight clench of her lover's inner walls, the onyx-eyed kunoichi snarled, "Tsunade, are you-?"

"Yes! Just- just a little harder. H- harder!" the other woman cried loudly. Her nails dug into Shizune's shoulders, clawing madly as the tempo increased and the strength of the thrusts deepened. "I'm so close! Shizune!"

"Me too...oh, Kami..." Small spasms began to break the new cadence as the women edged closer to orgasm. Their enraptured screams got higher and higher; Shizune was almost afraid that the entire village could hear.

Tsunade, however, couldn't care less. She tightened the grip her legs had around her beloved's waist and rocked her hips faster and harder, in tandem with Shizune's. She whined, "Shizune, I'm about to-"

"Same! Oh, Tsunade!" The waves of pleasure came crashing down, causing both medics to scream and writhe. Shizune gave a few frantic thrusts before tensing and letting herself go. She could almost sense her shaft thickening and releasing jet after jet of cum into the Hokage's tight, convulsing channel. They trembled together, lightly caressing and kissing one another into a tranquil existence. Shizune whispered, "We..we've got to do that again..."

"Uh-huh.." the honorable Hokage replied weakly. She loosely crossed her arms over Shizune's back and whimpered, "I love you, Shizune...so, so much..."

"Heh..." In response, the younger kunoichi kissed the valley between her former mentor's breasts and mumbled, "I love you more." And with that, the exhausted lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace, knowing that they would continue a few hours later.


End file.
